Nightstar's Secret
Allegiances 'SplashClan' Leader- Bumblestar- Dark brown tom with a lighter chest, and a white stripe down back. Deputy- Ivytail- Silver she-cat with a tabby tail. Medicine Cat- Graywillow- Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Warriors- Longfang- Mottled ginger tom. Apprentice, Rabbitpaw Cloudheart- Fluffy white tom. Mintleaf- Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Hazelpaw Pebblemist- Gray tabby tom. Gorsewing- Brown tabby she-cat. Spottedwind- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Mossfoot- White tom with one gray paw. Beechstorm- Gray-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Blackpaw Cinderfall- Blue-gray she-cat. Apprentices- Hazelpaw- Brown-and-white tabby she-cat. Rabbitpaw- Brown-and-ginger tom. Blackpaw- Black tom with golden eyes. Queens- Gingerwing- Ginger she-cat. (Mother of Bumblestar's kits, Nightkit, a black she-cat with silver spots over eyes, Streamkit, ginger she-cat with white paws, and Bramblekit, brown tabby tom.) Leopardshine- Gray spotted she-cat. Elders- Meadowheart- Golden dappled she-cat. 'ThornClan' Leader- Hawkstar- Ginger tom with black stripes all over pelt. Deputy- Swiftfire- Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat- Leafthorn- Golden brown tabby she-cat. Warriors- Stormberry- Cream-and-gray she-cat. Weasletooth- Pale ginger tom. Apprentice, Dawnpaw Driftbreeze- Pale spotted tom with pale green eyes. Thristlethorn- Gray she-cat with darker legs. Smokeheart- Black she-cat with white paws. Reedtail- Brown tom with a white tipped tail. Sunfoot- Golden tabby tom. Swirlstorm- Bengaled gray she-cat. Apprentice, Hailpaw Apprentices- Hailpaw- Gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat, amber eyes. Dawnpaw- Black tom. Queens- Brightfire- Ginger-and-white she-cat. Elders- Deadtail- Silver tom with a half of a tail. Silvereye- White she-cat with silver eyes. 'DustClan' Leader- Whitestar- Pretty white she-cat. Deputy- Adderheart- Brown-and-white tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat- Skyfeather- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Cloudpaw Warriors- Featherclaw- Gray tom. Apprentice, Clawpaw Songbreeze- White she-cat. Grassstripe- Brown tabby tom. Stonesplash- Silver she-cat. Apprentice, Shadepaw Brownheart- Small dark brown tom. Rainpetal- Black she-cat. Apprentices- Shadepaw- Smoky gray she-cat. Clawpaw- Scared brown tabby tom. Cloudpaw- White tom. Prologue The tree's whispered, from branch to branch, above the lifeless, snowy forest floor. Snow fell like flower petals in the dark forest. Above the tree's, the sky was full of stars. The moon cast an eerie light through the tree's, casting on the snow. Paws thudded against the snow. Two cats dashed through the sawying bracken. A large, ginger tom with black streaks slashed through his pelt carried a mewing kit in his jaws. Next to him, a black-and-white she-cat matched his every step. "Hawkstripe, how much longer?" The black-and-white she-cat huffed. The ginger tom looked at her out of the corner of his green eye. "Almost there," He muffled through the kit's fur. "No, where here." He breathed, spraying snow as he short stopped. "Who's there?" A voice called through the safety of a bramble bush. "It's us." Hawkstripe called out to the voice. A ginger she-cat slid through the bush, her belly was very swollen with kits that would come any second. "Good. Give it to me, and go before anyone see's you." She growled. Hawkstripe nodded, and put the wailing kit in the snow. "Goodbye my little one, me and your father will always love you.." The black-and-white she-cat meowed, licking her kit between the ears. Hawkstripe pressed his muzzle to his mate's shoulder. "Make sure they take care it." He growled. "I will." The she-cat mewed. "I will." She whispered as they disapered. Chapter 1 "I ''so ''beat you Bramblekit!" Streamkit squeaked. Her tiny white paws were stampted on a vole. From beside her, Bramblekit's rear was jutted in the air, the snow prickleing on his tail. He let out a growl, and lept on Streamkit. Bramblekit's hind paws pumbled Streamkit's belly, and she let out a squeak. "Why don't you ever play?" Bramblekit mewed, eyeing Nightkit while he held Streamkit down, her tail smacking against the frosty forest floor. Nightkit shrugged. "I just don't want to... It seem's stupid." She meowed to her brother. Bramblekit frowned before being tackled to the ground. A dark brown tom with a lighter chest, and a white stripe down his back trotted towards the three kits. "How are my three little warriors doing?" He purred. The three kit's looked up at there father. '''But maybe I don't want to be a warrior...' ''Nightkit thought. She looked toward's a large cave. "Nightkit? Nightkit!" Her father growled. His amber eyes were careing, but firm. "Um, Bumblestar, can I talk to you in private?" She asked her father. He nodded his broad head, and flicked his tail for her to follow him. From beside Nightkit, Bramblekit and Streamkit's eyes went wide with confusion. Bumblestar halted at a bramble bush. "What Nightkit?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "I.... I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a medicine cat." She replied. Bumblestar's eye's went wide. Category:Fanfictions